


Home for Christmas

by featheredschist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheredschist/pseuds/featheredschist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has been away in Africa, and he comes home in time for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdamantSteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/gifts).



> For AdamantSteve, based on a Tumblr prompt, and the Folgers' coffee commercial.
> 
> The original was posted to Tumblr, and is found here: [original](http://featheredschist.tumblr.com/post/67535226741/home-for-christmas)
> 
> Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays!

His plane landed at LAX, taxied into the gate and disgorged its passengers as though a kicked over anthill.  
   
He passed through customs quietly and without fuss, an experience he still wasn't used to. At baggage claim, he found someone waiting on him, recognizable from before he left, holding a sign with a simple scrawled “Dr Banner” on it in black marker.  
   
“Mr. Hogan,” he said, quietly. The other man heard him through the crowd, and nodded.  
   
They left the airport, and Hogan saw Dr. Banner to a dark colored, understated town car. He settled his passenger before climbing behind the wheel and driving off.  
   
Half an hour passed, and Hogan deposited the doctor on the doorstep of a large, palatial house that sat on the edge of a cliff, white stone and clear glass arching over the water below like a bird on the wing.  
   
A small, green wreath, tied with red, silver, and gold ribbons, adorned the door, the only obvious sign that Christmas was days away.  
   
Bruce sighed, he was exhausted from his trip, and just wanted a bath and some food. But he had to see Tony.  
   
It had been too long.  
   
   
   
“Dr. Banner, welcome back,” the house AI, called JARVIS interrupted his musings. Without forcing him to pause to scan even a thumbprint, the door opened before him, and allowed him entrance to the house.  
   
“Thank you, JARVIS,” Bruce said, entering the foyer. He dropped his bag on the floor and headed straight for the kitchen. “Is he in the workshop?”  
   
“No, sir. He managed to crawl upstairs to bed about 5 hours ago. He does not know you were due to arrive, as per your wishes, and Ms Potts' arrangements,” JARVIS informed him.  
   
“Good. Once I eat, I'll just join him,” Bruce said from the kitchen. He stood before the coffee pot, and pondered whether he had the energy to bother with a full pot or not. Opening the nearby cabinet, he pulled down the tin of ground coffee, and grabbed the carafe to fill it with water. Whatever he didn't drink could be reheated later.  
   
The pot was half full, sending the scent of coffee wafting through the house, and managing to drag Tony out of bed to find out who was in the house. He wasn't expecting anyone who had access.  
   
He found a scruffy, ill kept man standing in his kitchen, making breakfast.  
   
“Scrambled?” offered Bruce. The pan he held in one hand had a pile of fluffy yellow eggs in it.  
   
“When did you?” Tony still wasn't all the way awake, and was considering this vision to be quite the mirage.  
   
“Just a few minutes ago. Surprise?” Bruce turned, dishing eggs onto a pair of plates already set with toast and sausage.  
   
“Hm, nice one,” Tony said sleepily, as he closed in on Bruce, and wrapped his arms around Bruce's waist. He leaned his head on Bruce's shoulder, inhaling the scent of the man who'd become so very important to him in such a short time. And who'd gone off on a mission several months ago, when their relationship was still new.

"Ah, besides breakfast, I brought you something," Bruce said, gently disengaging from the cuddle. Bruce left Tony to get started on his food, and went back to his bag, and rummaged for a particular parcel.

Bringing it back to the kitchen, he handed it over. Tony took the brown and white stripped box in one hand, and shoved his half empty plate away.

"What's this?" Tony asked, fingering the lid. There was a bright red bow stuck to the exact center of the lid.

"Little something that I thought you'd like."

Tony hummed, and considered the box for a moment. Bruce watched as he ate, curious at the hidden thoughts going through Tony's head.

Tony eventually figured out whatever he needed, because he grabbed the red plastic bow off the box, and reached forward to stick it to Bruce's pullover.

"What's this?" Bruce looked at the bow, then at Tony.

"You're my present this year," Tony said simply. He smiled softly, content with his world.

"Oh really?"

"All I need." Tony nodded firmly, a happy glint in his eyes.

"I see. Let's finish breakfast and discuss this elsewhere, hm?"

Tony agreed, and they ate in companionable silence. Dishes were left in the sink for later, and Tony grabbed Bruce's bag from the foyer before following him back to the bedroom.


End file.
